The Strangers
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: Esca grows up wanting to be a ballet dancer, and following his dream he leaves behind his best friend, Marcus. Marcus is injured in battle and honourably discharged, only to see Esca on TV and locate him, only to fall in love with him all over again.


**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned and events referred to belong to Rosemary Sutcliff. Based on the lovely fan video by bachaboska1.

**Warning**: Contains male/male interactions and sex. Approach with discretion if this makes you uncomfortable. AU story where Esca is a ballet dancer and Marcus is a soldier.

**Pairing:** Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca.

* * *

The tap groans in protest as Marcus forces it on, splashing water on his face and the back of his neck. Rubbing at the smeared mirror, he stares at the man he can no longer identify. The man staring back is one who is scarred from past memories and hurtful gestures – not the one whom Marcus is so used to pretending to be - the one disguised by a tough exterior. That's why he decided to become muscular anyway. And for what? To come crashing down like some school girl the moment Esca tap danced back into his life?

Sighing angrily, Marcus pushes himself away from the mouldy sink, not bothering to dry his face off with a nearby (and possibly infectious) towel, and walks into Esca's dance rehearsal room. The automatic lights shudder to life, responding to his presence and lighting up the room full of mirrors. It seems like Marcus won't be able to escape his reflection no matter where he goes. He's not even sure why he's even there.

Grunting as he does so, Marcus plants himself on a stool at the end of the room beside the phonograph. Curious, he flicks the on switch and turns it down low, flexing his pained shoulder. His ears are greeted with a fast beat of drums accompanying a bass guitar – not something he'd expect from a ballet studio. Following a remarkable short verse by a male rapper (from what Marcus could tell – he was never one for music) is a chorus harmonising beautifully and Marcus can't help but sway to it. He finds himself turning the volume higher, standing up in his chair and working out to the music.

Well, 'working out' possibly wasn't the right phrase. 'Flexing his arm to the music' fit it better. The music did not last very long, and Marcus turned in confusion as it came to an abrupt end. Standing by the phonograph was Esca, and he was staring at him. Lord knows how long he'd been standing there, but the very thought made Marcus flush slightly as he tensed.

Suddenly Esca smiled, "You're a very talented dancer."

Marcus stared at him, bewildered and unblinking, "I wasn't dancing, I was flexing my shoulder." he said shortly.

Grief briefly flashed across Esca's face but disappeared as fast as it had arrived, but not fast enough for Marcus to miss it. Esca's hand twitched over the sound system as he broke eye contact to stare at the machine. "How is it, by the way?"

Marcus subconsciously touched his shoulder with his right hand before he spoke, "I'll live."

The corner of Esca's mouth twitched into a smirk before faltering entirely. His attention seemed to be directed at a pile of records. His hand left the phonograph as he began rummaging through the messy pile before he picked out a black one with a white 'X' as the album artwork. He stared at it intently for a moment, as Marcus studied him, before looking back to where Marcus was standing. "I used to listen to this record all the time. On it is one of the first songs I danced to as a professional."

Instead of commenting on Esca's softening voice, Marcus remained silent, giving his attention to his wounded shoulder. Man, it hurt. He turned to inspect it in the row of giant mirrors behind him and found that it had swelled horribly, turning a dark purple colour. Just as he was about to sigh and spin around and react to the new record Esca had put on, a cold hand was on the back of his shoulder. Although he'd never admit it, Marcus liked the soothing feeling that radiated from the hand and around his injury. He raised his eyes to the mirror to see Esca standing behind him, staring back at his reflection. Marcus flushed instantly and Esca hesitated, the weight of his hand lessening.

Esca opened his mouth to speak, but obviously thought against it and closed it again, removing his hand. Marcus tried to lighten the situation, "It's, uh, pretty bad, right? I should have been more careful. Both in that fight and in the war."

Esca shook his head, spinning Marcus around to face him. He looked up at him with dark eyes, "It's not your fault." Then he laughed carelessly at seemingly nothing, but it brought a smile to Marcus' face regardless. "Have you ever considered taking up dancing?"

Marcus stared at him, dumbfounded. Dancing? Marcus? He'd never considered himself anything other than a sergeant, someone who had a purpose to serve and couldn't be something simple like a dancer. "No?" he answered stupidly.

As the music changed to a new song, Esca smiled softly and turned to the phonograph. "This is the song I was talking about." Without a word, Esca swayed easily, making up his own dance moves like any dancer should.

Marcus watched him as he danced around him angelically to the equally beautiful music. Marcus wondered why someone as beautiful, someone as pure as Esca would ever be friends with a loser like him. Even when they were young, and Esca took him under his wing and blessed him with his friendship – he could never understand it. Would never understand it. He watched Esca spin on his toes like he would on television, yet it seemed to much more intense watching it in person. Esca's worries and fears rolled off him when he was dancing, and he just went with the music, lost himself.

Marcus' eyes closed as Esca's hand brushed against his shoulder delicately. It was only for a moment before Esca moved away and continued moving to the music. Esca was beautiful, Marcus couldn't deny that. He watched a smile creep onto Esca's face which seemed to reach his closed eyes, and Marcus found himself smiling too even though Esca couldn't see it. Every question Marcus had ever asked himself, every doubt he'd ever had about loving Esca melted as he admired him dance. There was no doubt in his mind now, Marcus was – and had been since they were children – deeply in love with the man in front of him. And suddenly the thought didn't scare him any more.

"You seem interested," Esca broke Marcus out of his epiphany with his speech, "I'll teach you."

"Teach me what?" But before Marcus could even finish his sentence, Esca took his hands and spun them delicately in a circle, easily shaping himself alongside Marcus' ripped body and guiding him through the steps. After all the times he'd watched Esca alongside his partner before, the steps where easy to learn and soon he was travelling in sync to the music at Esca's side, meeting him with every move he made. Marcus couldn't break the eye contact between them (somewhere throughout the dance it had become so intense that neither could look away) and this made him nervous.

He could tell the song was reaching it's high point as the beat increased in speed, making the music become even more beautiful. He lost himself in the dance and melted into Esca's firm grasp as they spun and turned like lovers, perfectly in sync and for one moment, Marcus felt like he had a place in this world. And that place was by Esca's side. It's amazing how one person could change his life so much in a few weeks and make him fall in love all over again.

As Marcus prepared for the move he knew was coming (a complicated twirl involving Esca in the air), he breathed in sharply as the pain in his shoulder returned. He must have overlooked it in the heat of the moment. As the backing vocals whispered their way through the calm music, Marcus lifted Esca by the waist and twirled him above his head before holding him like a bride and twirling them both at a snails pace.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion as Esca's arms snaked their way around Marcus' neck and he stopped twirling them, relaxing into a gentle sway as he stared into the deep blue depths that were Esca's eyes. Esca tilted his head upwards as his eyes fluttered closed, and acting on instinct, Marcus leant down until soft lips met his dry ones.

Esca's lips were warm, a welcoming contrast from his cold, bitten ones. Marcus' hands flexed and tightened around Esca's frail frame in his arms as their mouths fitted together perfectly. He couldn't believe it. His first friend, his childhood love, his _Esca_ was kissing him. And it was better than he ever imagined. Having the only one he'd ever loved in his arms willingly kissing him was better than anything anyone could ever give Marcus. Esca's fingers gently tugged at his hair, pulling him closer while he coaxed his lips apart and kissed him deeply.

Marcus let Esca onto his feet, not breaking their lips, only to have Esca push against him in an attempt to get closer. And soon, Marcus gasped against Esca's lips when his back met one of the ice cold mirrors. Esca's fingers tightened in his hair when Marcus caressed the bare skin exposed at his hip with his fingertips.

The kiss turned from innocent to passionate in about two seconds. Esca was nibbling and biting Marcus' tongue as he grabbed and pulled at Esca's vest. Was it just him, or was it getting hot? Sweat beads formed on the back of Marcus' neck and he groaned softly against Esca's mouth. Esca pushes Marcus further into the mirror, erasing any sense of personal space as he pulls up Marcus' vest in lust. Marcus' pants quietly as Esca's gentle hands skim over his perfectly toned stomach muscles and across his back, tactically avoiding his injured shoulder. He can't help but moan against Esca's lips as nails drag along his chest and down his abdomen, halting at the waistband of his jeans, lingering there teasingly.

Marcus clings onto Esca's neck, a hand wrapped around the curls in his hair as he kidnaps his tongue and begins sucking on it. Esca groans in response, his fingertips grazing Marcus' behind before settling at his waistline, his thumb going under the band of his jeans and caressing the skin that can't be seen. Marcus' gasps into Esca's mouth, effectively freeing his tongue and Esca's mouth moves away from his. Marcus holds back a whimper, then flushes for doing so. Warm lips meet the skin on his neck, kissing and licking wherever they see fit, Esca's hands leaving his waist to trail up underneath his vest and grazing his nipples causing Marcus to inhale sharply in surprise. Marcus shudders and writhes underneath Esca's grip as he sucks on the tender skin at his neck, creating new bruises that would be killer to explain later. Marcus is well known for his celibacy, so hickeys on his neck would be something you didn't see every day.

With a sudden boost of adrenaline, Marcus pushes Esca and spins them around, slamming him into the mirror, effectively turning the tables. Esca gasps as his back his the freezing mirror and his eyes open, staring up at Marcus. Marcus' eyes are darker than usual, and Esca can see the lust in them, but most of all... he can see the affection – the love. The love for _him_. Marcus Aquila loves him, this much he was sure. He didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts for very long as Marcus captures his mouth again in a kiss.

Marcus kisses Esca gently but determinately. Esca hands travel back to his vest, and this time instead of going underneath it, Marcus feels his vest being pushed up. Esca drags his nails along the sensitive skin of his chest, stroking the left side of his abdomen, making him squirm. Marcus is surprised Esca remembers that spot from when they were children. Marcus was always most ticklish there than anywhere else, but now that they were older and engaging in such activities, the spot radiated nothing but pleasure. Marcus groans loudly as Esca drags his nails along it, and in his moment of weakness, Esca manages to manoeuvre him back onto the mirror.

For a third time, Esca pulls up Marcus' white vest, this time successfully getting it up over his head. He tosses it onto the floor as he kisses down Marcus' neck, planting butterfly kisses along his collarbone and done his abdomen. Marcus clings onto the mirror and rests the back of his head against it as he gasps and moans at Esca's skilled tongue movements over his nipples. This is something he's never experienced before, he's never been touched by anyone – not like this, not even by himself. The feeling is new and boy, is it good. Marcus cries out into the room as Esca sucks on his left nipple, his cry echoes around the empty room and he can no longer feel the ice cold mirror on his back as his entire body is warm and sweating like it's never done before. Grabbing Esca's face, Marcus pulls him up and kisses him passionately, knowing he's never wanted anything more than this in his life.

Before Marcus even realises they're moving, his back hits the wooden door of Esca's dressing room before it's swung open and he's thrown inside. Esca kicks the door closed behind him, locking it with his free hand. Marcus wastes no time getting Esca's vest up and over his head and taking the lead, biting and sucking on the skin at Esca's neck. Esca moans rhythmically to his sucking, creating a pattern of bruises on his neck that he knows he'll be proud of in the morning. Marcus' back meets a soft mattress as Esca pushes him onto his bed, climbing on top of him and capturing the lips he's become so fond of since they'd first touched. Marcus' hands hesitantly slide down Esca's torso, pausing to tease his nipples resulting in a series of gasps and moans from Esca against his lips, then travel down to the waistband of his trousers. He trails his fingers around the rim before he unbuttons Esca's trousers, 'accidentally' brushing against the aroused tissue there. Esca releases a long, deep-throated groan as Marcus touches him and moves to his neck to further decorate his skin.

Marcus unzips Esca's fly slowly, tugging his trousers down, using his feet to slide them off of his ankles. He can feel Esca's arousal pressing onto his thigh through his jeans and, panting, he caresses the back of his thigh, going dangerously close to the throbbing muscle making Esca inhale sharply every time. Marcus rolls them over until he is on all fours, towering above Esca, and gazes down at him, admiring his perfection. Esca lies panting underneath him, his face and body flushed from arousal, his lips slightly parted and his chest heaving in time with the sound of his breath. Marcus never thought he'd see this day – having Esca under him, practically begging for him to touch him. Yet, here it was, and he didn't want to miss a second of it. Esca suddenly tugs Marcus down and kisses him roughly, it's a passionate kiss full of want and need and desire, and it makes Marcus' legs wobble.

Shaky hands fumble with the button on his jeans, rubbing against the fabric intentionally before sliding them down his legs achingly slowly. Marcus groans at Esca's touch and fights hard not to buck into his hand. Slowly, he lowers himself onto Esca, applying his full body weight onto him. Esca moans and thrusts his hips against Marcus', pulling at his hair. Marcus' cries out softly into Esca's neck, meeting his next thrust with his own hips which has them both groaning in pleasure. Esca bucks his hips again and again and the friction is unbelievably making Marcus see stars behind his eyelids as he bites along Esca's neck and chest, difficultly pulling his hips away from Esca's, ignoring the protesting whimper coming from the man underneath him.

Esca's hand trails down from Marcus' hair until it meets his underwear and he strokes him through his boxers. Marcus moans loudly at the incredible sensation, after all – he's never felt it before. Esca tugs his boxers down and grasps Marcus' throbbing muscle, gently stroking the skin enough for his elbows to buckle. Esca rolls them over as Marcus works at his underwear, using his feet to slide them off his ankles, entwining his feet with Esca's. Slowly, Esca lowers his hips to meet Marcus', wanting to feel the friction again. Marcus' back arches on the bed as he grasps at the sheets beneath him, moaning softly when Esca rubs against him.

He yelps when Esca's finger intrudes him, but Esca covers his mouth with his own, initiating a tongue battle as Esca inserts a few other digits, stretching Marcus. He slides down Marcus' chest, loving the feeling of his bare chest against his. Esca leans on his hands as he enters Marcus as slowly and gently as he can. He doesn't want to hurt him. Marcus' eyes squeeze shut as he lets out a shuddering breath as Esca is fully inside him. Esca's arms are shaking from pleasure – it feels even greater than he ever imagined. He lifts Marcus' legs, helping him encircle them around his waist as he pulls out, and thrusts back in again. Marcus cries out in pleasure, pushing against Esca's thrusts as they come, arching his back and clinging to the sheets. Esca bends down and kisses him roughly as he continues to thrust in and out of him, the new angle causing him to moan louder and louder, sooner and sooner.

Esca pulls up to look at Marcus as he makes love to him. He is panting and sweating, his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth opens and closes every time Esca thrusts into him. Making love to Marcus is something Esca had never thought of nor planned, but he doesn't regret it for a single moment. He returns to Marcus' neck as he quickens the pace, moaning and gasping into Marcus' ear. With his free hand he grasps Marcus' throbbing muscle and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Marcus can't stop moaning as Esca touches him, he just does it so perfectly. He wraps his arms around him as the pace quickens and the pleasure intensifies unbearably. Marcus cries out, and he's sure the neighbours would hear.

Marcus moans quietly and breathes, "Esca." a couple of times, pushing Esca over the edge as he comes inside Marcus', biting his neck and groaning loudly as he does so. As Esca comes inside him, Marcus comes over Esca's stomach and Esca groans. They lie there like that for what seems like hours, panting and sweating, getting their breath back, until Esca pulls out of Marcus gently and rolls over beside him.

Kissing his neck, Esca wraps both arms around Marcus after pulling the covers over them. He holds him like a small child would hold a teddy bear – tightly, possessively. Marcus sighs contently, placing a hand over Esca's and enjoying the feeling of his chest against his back. He can feel Esca smiling against the back of his neck as he drifts off.


End file.
